First Date
by MonPetitCoeur
Summary: *Sequel to M.T.F* Chrno was happy to finally be with Rosette, after different planned confessions, which all failed. He was anticipating for this event. After all there was always a first to everything.However, things don’t always go as planned.R


"**First Date"**

**'-naochie03-': Yippee! This fluffy one-shot is dedicated to Whispering Lotus. Don't ask me why, because I have a million reasons and because she's just far too awesome! I'm sorry if it is crappy. :D Now, on with the story! Songfic!**

Summary: *Sequel to 'More than a Friend'* Chrno was happy to finally be with Rosette, after different planned confessions, which all failed. He was anticipating for this event. After all there was always a first to everything. However, things don't always go as planned. R & R.

Die- Normal POV

_Die_- Thoughts

"Die"-Talking

**Disclaimer: Just because I think Barney is a freak and Elmo is scary doesn't mean that I own Chrno Crusade.**

**

* * *

**"**First Date"**

A violet haired teen sat in his borrowed old convertible red Mustang and glanced at his watch uneasily. _ 7: 28 _it said, "It's _still _pretty early" the lad reassured himself, but his thoughts told another story.

_7:28! I came here at 6:45 pm sharp! The hell, but I told her that I'll be there at 7:15 pm…Maybe…Sigh, Chill. I got to chill. Maybe some music will help_, he thought inserted some CD that he founded lying in the back seat. To his surprise, the song seemed that it was meant for him.

_**In the car, I just can't wait...  
To pick you up on our very first date**_

Crimson eyes widened at the lyrics. Panicking, he pushed the 'pause' button and put his tanned hand right against where his heart was placed. It was _hammering_ against his chest. Doing the technique he discovered after finding out his feelings for Rosette, he closed his eyes and breathed evenly---trying to set his heartbeat in its normal pace.

After a few minutes, he succeeded. _I need to go and cool off my head_. Chrno got out and just leaned against the car door, looking at the night sky. Evenings in spring were always pleasant, with the air scented with flowers and the sky filled with stars.

"Chrno?" He jerked his head towards their neighbor's door and saw a beautiful angel. Said angel was wearing a straight brown dress, it looked like a sleeveless blouse but it was actually a dress. Inside, she wore a Sabrina cut blouse with ruffles. A simple brown ribbon was placed in the upper middle of the dress to add more effect.

It had pockets and a violet hemline, three brown buttons as well. (**A/N: I've got the picture's link in my profile**) The dress reached exactly above her knee. She wore brown sandals.

The shocked fellow blushed and rubbed his eyes. "Tell me I must be dreaming…" he whispered. His embarrassed angel was blushing furiously and pouted at him; taking a few steps she hit him hard in the head with her closed fist and crossed her arms.

"You're not dreaming you idiot" she was still blushing then. Chrno rubbed his sore lump and gazed at her lovingly. Suddenly, he felt the urge to tease her---just like the old times. "I was surprised that you transformed to a female-y angel tonight", he smiled. It was to be taken as a compliment, but Rosette took it the other way and frowned.

"No wait! Wait---I meant it as a …You got it wrong! I just…uh…J-just w-wanted to…"he stammered as Rosette got in the car wordlessly. Chrno was still stuttering some words when he opened his car door and accidentally hit his knee. "Ow!" he cried out.

"Chrno, are you alright?" Rosette peered in. She saw her date bending over and rubbing his knee. Startled, Chrno jerked up and hit his head with one of the side mirrors. The blonde can barely keep it in, she exploded and laughed loudly. She was clutching her stomach as she doubled over her laughter.

On the other hand, poor Chrno was blushing to his roots. He climbed in the car and watched Rosette laugh. He couldn't help but chuckle at his own stupidity. After she was done laughing, Chrno gazed into her eyes and sadly pouted.

"I'm sorry Rosette. It was a compliment you know; I just wanted to let you know that you look exquisitely beautiful tonight. Well, not that you were ugly before…Sure, you were always pretty to me, but you looked extra beautiful tonight…"he babbled on and on, averting his gaze to the steering wheel.

Rosette hit him in the head again, and turned her head towards the half-opened window. "Shut up", she said. But he can clearly see that her ears were red too. And secretly, he smiled.

---x---

While Chrno was busy driving and stealing glances to the lovely girl seated next to him, Rosette was bored to death and was somehow, uneasy with the awkward silence. _This sure is…weird. What am I going to do? What if Chrno is bored or something and dumps me?! I should probably start something to talk about…Ah, maybe I could unwind with some music. A CD is inserted after all. _

So, without knowing what was inside, the lass pushed the 'play' button.

_**Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?  
Do you like my stupid hair?  
Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?**_

_**  
**_The car suddenly swerved to the left, and Chrno and Rosette were jerked to the left as well. Good thing they were wearing their seat belts. "CHRNO!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" then Chrno turned the radio off. "Hey! I was listening to that!" Rosette protested, about to push the turn it on again. But then Chrno held her hand, and due to some awkwardness, they flinched back.

"Um…Here, just listen to the other ones."

_**Love me, Love me tenderly**_

_**and I always will**_

_**You have made my life complete**_

_**And I love you so**_

Rosette gave Chrno a curious glance, which he returned with a nervous grin. He skipped the track with a shaking finger.

_**Wise men says,**_

_**Only fools rush in**_

_**But I can't help**_

_**Falling in love with you**_

"Stupid old man's CD!" he muttered gallingly. His partner gave him a very confused glance. "What are you doing?" she can't help asking.

"I'm trying to--"

_**I'm a Barbie girl**_

_**In the Barbie world**_

Blushing and cursing the unfortunate doll under his breath, he had no other choice but to eject the CD, manually open his window, and toss it carelessly. "Good riddance" he scowled. The embarrassed teen continued to curse and grumble when he noticed the heavy silence and an odd aura coming from the lovely girl seated next to him.

"Uh…I'm sorry about that", he muttered ruefully. Rosette pursued her lips and turned to him. "Why did you do that anyway? It was a CD! The person who owned that might be looking for it later on or something."

"It was Aion's anyway! And it was irritating!" he tried to reason out, Rosette stared at him in disbelief, "Plus…It was embarrassing" he whispered the last part. She couldn't help but smile at his reason, _so…He wanted to impress me huh…He sure is working hard. _

A silent moment passed, Chrno was deep in thought as he drove while Rosette was watching different scenes pass by her as they sped towards their secret destination. _Shoot! Darn! She's _bored_out of her wits! What kind of date am I?! Topic…TOPIC!_

"T-the…W-w-weather's nice right?" he stuttered out, his voice breaking at the last word. She slowly turned but then couldn't suppress the giggle that she ever so hardly tried to hide. "The weather?" She raised an eyebrow. _How cliché. _

Blood rushed to his cheeks. "Y-yeah…The weather." Rosette rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Whatever. Are we there yet?"

Chrno sighed. "Yeah, we are" he announced grimly. _Doesn't that topic always work in the movies?_ He thought. He saw Rosette that she was already removing her seatbelt. _Oh dang! What kind of gentleman am I? Oooh…._

Hurriedly, he removed his seatbelt and jolted out of the car. Rosette watched him with surprise and a tiny bit of disappointment. _Nice…Excited much? Well, that's Chrno. Knowing him, he maybe has some weird plan in his twisted mind. _Once again, she rolled her eyes at her often correct guess.

To catch up with her partner, she opened the car door at the exact time she felt someone opening it for her. "OW!" she heard someone cried. As she got out of the car in an alarmed pace, she saw Chrno sitting on the ground rubbing his chest and his arm. _Oh…So that's why._ She thought sulkily.

"Ah...I'm so sorry Chrno", she helped Chrno up. To make it up for her silliness, she held Chrno's hand and smiled at him. "Where are we going now?" She looked around eagerly. Chrno's face became slightly pink when he felt the warmth of Rosette's hand. It was very hard for him to concentrate when all his blood was rushing to his face and his heart wanting to leap from his chest.

He felt lightheaded already. With the exploding feeling in his chest, he promised to himself that he would make this date an unforgettable one.

"There", he pointed out. Rosette followed to where he was pointing, it was a bar-restaurant. And there was a paper that informed other people that a band was performing tonight. "Wow Chrno! This looks great! Oh! And look! There's a band performing tonight! Yippee!" she squealed as she jumped up and down, dragging Chrno along with the jumping.

The excited teen could hardly contain her thrill and said to Chrno, "What are you waiting for? Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Chrno laughed along with her and they both ran inside. Apparently, there were no reservations or whatsoever, so they had to get their own table. And it'll be a hard task, because the house was full. As they moved through the bar, luckily, Rosette overheard some couple.

"Snuggle Bunny; this place is giving me the headaches!"

"Oh my poor babycakes, let's go get some fresh air then."

Rather than gagging at the disturbing sight, Rosette pulled her partner somewhat roughly and pointed at the now leaving couple.

"It's a great spot don't you think?"

The table was on the left side in the very front row. It was very near the front stage, where there were dazzling studio lights with different colors. Chrno nodded but was somewhat disappointed at himself for making her find their table.

"Yes, good job Rosette."

"Thanks…" she recognized the change in his tone. A few minutes of silence passed by them and they were both killing themselves inwardly for making this moment awkward. As if on cue, their waitress appeared and was ready to take their order.

"Good evening sir and ma'am. Are you ready to make your order?"

"Y-yeah…"Chrno answered. Said waitress gave both of them their menus and they flipped through it quickly.

"I'll just be having what she's having" Chrno shrugged. The girl quickly turned her attention to Rosette, who was still quietly debating with herself as to what will she order. "Miss?"

"Just wait a second please…"

The waitress observed our main characters and smiled to herself. "Though we have a special menu for couples like you, it is very popular with the other love-birds and is our house's specialty for this month."

The supposed 'couple' blushed as they stared blankly at the waitress. They accidentally made eye contact at that awkward moment and looked away—embarrassed.

"Uhm…I'm r-ready to order now."

Taking out her notepad and her pen, she gave her full attention to Rosette. "I'll be having a jumbo triple patty burger, large fries with lots of garlic and salt, some pasta with meatballs, for drinks a tall and large glass of Pepsi with lots of ice---oh and make sure its cold, and for dessert some banana cream pie, a cheesecake, and some parfait."

The poor waitress scribbled everything on her note pad. Chrno was just as shocked as she was.

"Uhm, err, so," the waitress began, "that'll be two jumbo triple patty burger, two large fries with lots of garlic and salt, two pasta with meatballs, two large Pepsi with lots of ice, two banana cream pie, two cheesecakes, and two parfait."

She was about to return to the kitchen when Chrno stopped her. "Uhm, wait!"

"Yes sir?"

"I guess I'll just have some soup, and a regular Pepsi."

"Right away, but do enjoy yourselves. There's this popular band playing tonight."

The lad smiled at her gratefully and turned back to Rosette. "So, nice night huh?"

"Yeah, I like this place too" she beamed at him. He felt a little bit guilty about that, because the truth was, he was going to take her to one of the most known places for first dates. Unfortunately, when he was about to reserve the tables, the place was full-packed.

"Well, that's good" Chrno replied. And he let Rosette continue talking, "I was afraid that you'd take me to those common 'greatest places to have your first date'" she air quoted, "or somewhere where all couples blush and ogle at each other."

Chrno's smile disappeared. An arrow struck to his heart. _I take back what I said. Good thing that place was booked._ "Yeah…B-because t-that'd be silly r-right?" he laughed apprehensively. Rosette gazed at him bizarrely.

"Yeah…VERY silly, and weird. Not like you at all."

Strike two.

Chrno's smile shattered. He gave up the faking and just frowned visibly. "EH?!" Rosette exclaimed.

Another moment of awkwardness passed by them.

"…You were going to take me somewhere huh?"

Chrno could only nod weakly. _Daaaammmmnnn! I shouldn't have said that! I know that Chrno being Chrno, being who he is…Definitely. Dang, why didn't I think of that in the first place?! Look what I did!_

They stayed silent until the waitress served their food. They ate wordlessly, the food tasting not so great when they knew that they had an apprehensive atmosphere, contrasting the cheerful and the lively place they were at.

To their relief, four men climbed the stage with their instruments. Rosette glanced at Chrno and bit her lip. _I go to think of a way to make it up to him…_

The band began their song.

_**I'm just scared of what you think.  
You make me nervous so I really can't eat**_

Chrno suddenly choked on his food. Rosette patted his back worriedly and kept on asking over and over again if he was alright."Do…Do you want to dance?" She suddenly asked him, catching him off guard.

Crimson eyes widened. Wasn't that supposed to be his line? Flabbergasted, she blushed another lovely shade of red. "B-b-b-ut…I...I don't know how to dance…"

The band continued to play their music. A catchy and energetic punk rock song that was familiar to the distressed teen. "Rosette…I don't know", he sighed reluctantly. Signs of impatience began to appear to Rosette.

"Oh cut that crap Chrno and let's just dance!" She pulled him rather harshly and they slipped it off in the middle of the dance floor. Mercilessly, Rosette placed his hand on her waist, and the other one was extended and intertwined with hers.

The blonde knew that Chrno was overly nervous to the point that it wasn't healthy anymore. She gave him her winsome smile to reassure him that everything was going to be alright. Unfortunately, the effect had a rather contradicting effect. Chrno had a dazed look on his face.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, blushing. The lad didn't say anything, and gently smiled instead. "Weirdo…" Rosette muttered. She just noticed how breath taking Chrno looked that night, when shone by the moonlight.

_**When you smile, I melt inside  
I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
I really wish it was only me and you  
I'm jealous of everybody in the room**_

Playfully, Chrno twirled Rosette around childishly. Rosette pouted as the guy chuckled. "What now?"

Again, he just shook his head and smiled at her softly, eyes full of love and affection. Rosette reddened—embarrassed. "Nothing, I was just thinking," he paused for effect, "how beautiful you are…And how lucky I am…"

With those words, her heart skipped a beat. Who knew he could say such moving words?

"I…I…" he gulped, "I…I'm happy tonight…" he finished lamely. Rosette laughed (it sounded like peals of light bells in his ears). "Me, too. But…It's not yet complete", she added mischievously.

_**Please don't look at me with those eyes  
Please don't hint that your capable of lies**_

They stared one another; they didn't even notice that they stopped dancing. That they were just looking at each other's eyes adoringly. Unconsciously, Chrno began to lean forward. And so was Rosette. At that moment, they forgot about everything.

Not until then, an elderly couple coughed next to them.

Blushing madly, they snapped out from their muses. "L-let's get some fresh air…Ne? Rosette?" Rosette nodded vigorously and hand in hand, they dashed out from the place. The old woman smiled at her husband. "It must be great to be young huh?"

"Maybe. But I'm quite happy now", her husband grinned back and kissed her hand.

---x---

They were seated at the hood of the car, silently watching the vast night sky and the radiant moon. The couple didn't even notice that their hands were still linked with each other.

"It's so pretty…"

"Yeah", he agreed, staring at her. Alas, the blonde found out and smacked him in the head. "Not me you idiot!" she blushed. How many times did she blush that night, she lost count.

_**I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
A target that I'm probably gonna miss**_

"Rosette…" he breathed. Said girl turned her head, and she was very surprised to see Chrno gazing at her as if he was a man who saw the light. As if it was the first time for them to see each other after a long period of time.

"What…What were we doing…back…then?" The blue-eyed girl asked distractedly as she inhaled her date's masculine yet intoxicating scent.

Cupping her chin, Chrno leaned forward.

"Let me show you then", he whispered into her ear, which made her shudder.

But then, still hesitant, Chrno asked again, just to be sure. "May I?"

No words were needed for Rosette, she just looked at him with that sure look of hers. And because he knew her too well, even in silence, a thousand words could've been already said awhile ago.

Gently, softly, he kissed her lips, cherishing the sweetness and the softness of it. The love birds closed their eyes, and to them, time stood still. They forgot where they were, or the surroundings around them.

Unnoticed, Chrno pulled Rosette into a warm embrace. Their ears were deaf with nothing else but the heart beats they hear from each other's chests. Everything else just disappeared from their senses.

After a few minutes, he pulled back and smiled when he saw that Rosette's eyes were still closed. And then as if waking from a dream, the rash girl opened her eyes—peeking from her lashes. With pink cheeks, she dreamily looked at him.

"I love you so much Rosette", he leaned down once more, hugging her closely.

"Hm. I love you too Chrno", she breathed before Chrno claimed her lips once more.

---x---

Their atmosphere had changed when they were once more seated inside the car, going home from their first date. Grinning like a fool, Chrno stole glances at the girl next to him while driving.

"So, did you enjoy our date?" he asked offhandedly.

With a malicious glint in her eyes, she smirked.

"Well, my date was so clumsy he kept on stammering, pretending to be suave and stuff, not to mention he kept on bumping himself or tripping down.." she sighed.

Chrno's grin fell a little.

"Well…What about the venue?"

"I think it was great! But it was too close-packed, so we had less privacy. But the food was great and stuff…The music too."

"…The food then?"

"Delicious!" She clapped her hands. "How about the dance?"

Rosette laughed. "It was _interesting_. But, I didn't get to enjoy the dance because we left so early." He gave up. Chrno frowned as he drove on. "But there was one thing that I liked the most…" the blonde whispered, blushing.

Chrno's ears perked up. "You're talking about the kiss, aren't you?"

Beet red, Rosette fumed. "NO IDIOT! I WASN'T!"

He chuckled. "Right. Don't worry, there are plenty of those later on."

"PERVERT!"

"Look who's talking."

* * *

'**-naochie03-': FINALLY! After a long time, it done! Woohoo! I really planned to finish this once upon a time, but then aliens invaded the earth and blah blah. Though, I think this could stand out as an independent one-shot rather than a sequel.**

**REVIEWS please!**

**Oh, and I suggest you guys watch Horikita Maki's ATASHINCHI NO DANSHI. xD Really nice! Lol. Sho, Satoru, and Akira are so hot! :D**


End file.
